


The Med Groupchat

by lesbianettes



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Adoption, Bullying, Crack Fic, F/F, Gen, Getting Together, Group chat, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kinda, Love is stored in the Crockett, M/M, Nd doctors supporting each other, Oneshot, basically it's a mess, basically it's just from their group chat, mentioned nsfw, not graphic or anything, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianettes/pseuds/lesbianettes
Summary: A collection of groupchats from the Chicago Med ED.It's always going to be listed as "complete" because I consider each installment to be able to stand on its own as an end.
Relationships: Ava Bekker/Sarah Reese, Ethan Choi/Crockett Marcel, Jimmy Lanik/Will Halstead, Natalie Manning/April Sexton
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

[crickett has renamed the chat “SEXY BITCHES”]

crickett: my city now

[Maggie<3 has renamed the chat “Gaffney ED”]

Maggie<3: Absolutely not

J. Lanik: Dr. Marcel, I can just kick you out of the chat if you cannot take this seriously.

crickett: rude

[J. Lanik has changed “crickett”’s username to “Crockett Marcel”]

[Crockett Marcel has changed “Crockett Marcel”’s username to “crickett”]

[crickett has added “HUBBY” to the chat]

HUBBY: Hi this is Ethan Crockett made my username and I don’t know how to change it

J. Lanik: I can change it in the chat for you I have admin privileges

crickett: no fun

HUBBY: Please change my username

[J. Lanik has changed “HUBBY”’s username to “Ethan Choi”]

crickett: how come u have all the power

J. Lanik: Because I’m an adult.

FreeWilly: who acts like a five year old lmao

J. Lanik: YOU KNEW I WAS SAVING THAT SORBET FOR FRIDAY NIGHT AS A TREAT FOR MYSELF

crickett: no need to yell

[crickett has sent an image to the chat]

FreeWilly: WHAT THE FUCK CROCKETT

J. Lanik: HOLY SHIT

[Maggie<3 has left the chat]

[crickett has deleted a message from the chat]

crickett: sorry babes i meant to send that to @EthanChoi

Ethan Choi: I’m breaking up with you

[J. Lanik has added “Maggie<3” to the chat]

Ethan Choi: You’re safe now, Maggie

Lesbian’s Wife: hey google how do i bleach my brain

Lesbian: Seconded

Maggie<3: Remind me which one of you is which

Lesbian: I’m Ava

FreeWilly: I remember cos Sarah never shuts up about being Ava’s wife

Lesbian’s Wife: I’m Ava’s wife <3

[J. Lanik has changed “Lesbian”’s username to “Bekker”]

[J. Lanik has changed “Lesbian’s Wife”’s username to “Other Bekker”]

crickett: not that i dont love and support dr bekker but this is the ed chat 

crickett: since u wont let me name it the sexy bitches chat

J. Lanik: She’s married to Sarah and cardiology is always down here.

J. Lanik: WAIT

[J. Lanik has added “connor” to the chat]

[J. Lanik has added “MommyPower” to the chat]

Maggie<3: I love you, Nat, but please change your username

crickett: give me admin power

[MommyPower has changed “MommyPower”’s username to “Nat”]

Nat: I’m in a mom chat leave me alone

Maggie<3: How’s Owen btw

crickett: @J.Lanik give me admin give me admin

Ethan Choi: do not give him admin I’m begging you

[J. Lanik has promoted “Ethan Choi” to administrator]

[Ethan Choi has changed “J. Lanik”’s username to “BooBoo the Fool”]

Nat: Owen is great thanks for asking! He just started soccer.

[Ethan Choi has removed “BooBoo the Fool” from the chat]

Ethan Choi: YOU FOOL

Ethan Choi: I HAVE ACCESS TO ETHAN’S PHONE

Ethan Choi: AND HE IS EASILY DISTRACTIBLE!

crickett: He locked himself in the bathroom with my phone. But now I have his

Ethan Choi: WAIT NO I HAVE PRIVATE STUFF THERE

Maggie<3: More private than your dick pics?

Connor: his WHAT

[Ethan Choi has added “BooBoo the Fool” to the chat.]

[BooBoo the Fool has changed “BooBoo the Fool”’s username to “Lanik”]

[Lanik has demoted “Ethan Choi” from administrator]

Lanik: This close to removing you from the chat, Marcel.

crickett: u love me too much

Bekker: Crockett sent us all his dick earlier @connor

crickett: NOT ON PURPOSE

connor: ...is it a good dick

crickett: i mean yeah? i hope so 

Ethan Choi: I’d like to stop talking about my husband’s dick please

Ethan Choi: (but for the record @connor it is a good dick)

Other Bekker: can we not talk abt his dick

Other Bekker: not unless i can talk about the strap but lanik said thats not allowed

Bekker: So he can send nudes but Sarah can’t talk about our new strap?

[Lanik has added “Dr. Charles” to the chat]

Lanik: Will this make you all calm down?

Dr. Charles: I don’t want to be involved here.

[Dr. Charles has left the chat]

Other Bekker: DAD

connor: lmao daddy issues

Bekker: @connor is this the hill you wanna die on?

[connor has deleted a message from the chat]

FreeWilly: can we all calm down lol

crickett: no. @connor dm if you wanna see my dick

Ethan Choi: …

crickett: i was kidding!!

crickett: haha unless……..

Lanik: Please do not plan threesomes in the work groupchat.

April: @Lanik bitter because you weren’t invited

crickett: OOOOOH burn

Ethan Choi: Does @no-ah have us on mute

April: yes

crickett: I’ll dm him some booty pics

Ethan Choi: Do not dm him booty pics

crickett: doing so is a public service

FreeWilly: to be fair Ethan he does get naked anywhere and everywhere

Nat: Including my birthday party >:(

crickett: in my defense u and april and sarah were also naked

Other Bekker: i remember that lmao

Lanik: This is a work chat.

FreeWilly: we should have a nude exchange

[Lanik has removed “FreeWilly” from the chat]

crickett: ooooh drama. are yall gonna break up

[Lanik has muted “crickett”]

Maggie<3: It’s so… quiet

Ethan Choi: Please unmute him he’s whiny

[Lanik has unmuted “crickett”]

connor: anyways 

connor: who wants to talk about their trauma

Bekker: @connor Like when you accused me of murder

Other Bekker: when i was a kid my mom really hated me and ive never really felt loved and maybe thats why im in a constant state of loneliness and being unfulfilled and even though im the happiest ive ever been i constantly feel like im on the edge of a cliff and at any moment im gonna fall over the edge and die

connor: that was loaded

Other Bekker: you asked

Maggie<3: I was traumatized by seeing Crockett’s penis

connor: lucky :(

Lanik: Jeez kids can you lighten up a little

Nat: HE KNOWS MEMES HE KNOWS MEMES

crickett: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING THIS JIMOTHY

Lanik: Don’t call me Jimothy.

Ethan Choi: @connor why are you thirsty

[Lanik has added “FreeWilly” to the chat]

Lanik: It’s worse without you

FreeWilly: that may be the nicest thing youve ever said to me…

crickett: hey baby

crickett: baby

crickett: baby

crickett: baby

Nat: Use dm

crickett: baby

crickett: baby

Ethan Choi: What

crickett: since ur going to the hospital tonight can u pick up my meds uwu <3

Ethan Choi: Only if you promise to never say uwu again

[Other Bekker has renamed the chat “uwu”]

Nat: uwu

connor: uwu

Other Bekker: uwu

Bekker: uwu

April: uwu

Maggie<3: uwu

FreeWilly: uwu

Crickett: OWO

Ethan Choi: I want a divorce

[Lanik has renamed the chat “SHUT THE FUCK UP MARCEL”]

connor: lanik snapped

FreeWilly: hot

connor: WAIT CROCKETT DID YOU DO THAT ON PURPOSE

crickett: ;)

Bekker: What did he do

connor: i saw the dick pick. @EthanChoi you were right its nice

Lanik: Please stop planning threesomes in the chat

Ethan Choi: @connor I’ll set up a private chat

connor: yesyesyesyesyes

Nat: I wish I could get laid this easily…

April: You can

Maggie<3: I’m with @Lanik can you guys not be horny in this chat

Other Bekker: my two modes are horny and depressed

Bekker: Actually you have a third- hungry

Other Bekker: fair

No-ah: This is why I have the chat muted

[No-ah has left the chat]

[Lanik has added “Queen Elsa” to the chat]

Bekker: Rounding out the lesbianism I see

Queen Elsa: Is this even a chat I want to be in?

Ethan Choi: No

Maggie<3: No

crickett: yes

Other Bekker: to summarize: crockett sent a dickpic on accident and connor was disappointed he didnt see it and now hes gonna sleep with ethan and crockett and also i think nat and april are gonna get laid and also in case you didnt know yet will and jimmy are dating

Other Bekker: AND @Bekker IS MY WIFE!

Maggie<3: There it is

Lanik: Hi, Ms. Curry. This is the groupchat for the ED and I trust that you’ll treat this respectfully unlike some of the other doctors have been

Queen Elsa: Did you just call me a doctor?

crickett: do not listen to him this chat is all fun and games and dickpics

Queen Elsa: If that last part is true, I’m leaving the chat.

crickett: it only happened once and it was an accident

[Other Bekker has sent an image]

Other Bekker: look at my wife look at my wife look at my wife

FreeWilly: @April @Nat are you guys still here

Maggie<3: It looks like they both have us on mute

crickett: good for them,, we been knew they were in love

Ethan Choi: Please act like a person

crickett: bold of u to assume im a person

[connor has renamed the chat “tinder for lonely gay doctors and nurses”]

Other Bekker: DOES THIS MEAN WE CAN HELP ELSA GET A GIRLFRIEND

Queen Elsa: I have one.

Other Bekker: omg omg omg spill

Lanik: I feel like none of you are taking this seriously.

[Lanik has promoted “Maggie<3” to administrator]

Lanik: Never let it be said that I did not try.

[Maggie<3 has changed “Lanik”’s username to”BooBoo the Fool”]

[BooBoo the Fool has left the chat]


	2. Crockett's Locker

Other Bekker: the chat is dead

Maggie<3: Most of us are at work

Maggie<3: I’m only on here because it’s chemo time.

Maggie<3: Caroline says hi!

Other Bekker: hi caroline!!!!!

[Maggie<3 has sent an image to the chat]

Other Bekker: looking fire ladies

Nat: How’s that going btw

Maggie<3: Up and down, mostly.

Nat: :(

crickett: has lanik come back yet

Nat: No and also aren’t you supposed to be in surgery

crickett: noah is doing it

crickett: @Maggie<3 can you put them in the chat pls

Other Bekker: not to be #dramatic but

Other Bekker: ava and i…

Other Bekker: are looking at houses

crickett: hell yeah congrats

Bekker: @OtherBekker that’s supposed to be a secret until the housewarming party!! Next thing I know you’re going to tell them the other surprise

crickett: oh?

Other Bekker: shh too loud

Ethan Choi: Tell us the secret

[Maggie<3 has added “Dr. Lanik” to the chat]

Dr. Lanik: I specifically asked you not to put me in this chat again.

Maggie<3: It’s good for you

[Maggie<3 has added “no-ah” to the chat]

crickett: NOW THAT THE GANGS ALL HERE

crickett: CRAWFISH BOIL ON FRIDAY

April: Nope.

crickett: u know how much crawfish is coming to my house @April? do u have any clue?

Nat: You have to give more notice about these things.

crickett: u didnt come last time so now you have to 

Ethan Choi: All of you are coming because if I have to spend the week eating leftover crawfish, you’re all dead to me.

no-ah: Ditto. Crockett brings me food every day and I need variety

Ethan Choi: @crickett ????

crickett: if i dont then he forgets to eat :(( i bring food for @QueenElsa and @OtherBekker pretty often too. my kids now.

Other Bekker: dad?

crickett: daughter?

Ethan Choi: You don’t even make lunch for me!

FreeWilly: oof

crickett: ur a big boy

crickett: u can cut the crust off ur own pbj

Ethan Choi: Then you can make your own frittata.

crickett: @Dr.Lanik hes bullying me

Dr. Lanik: You kind of started it.

crickett: betrayal!

Nat: Can someone cover my shift today?

FreeWilly: @Nat gotchu

Bekker: I don’t want to start drama but hey @crickett why do you have bourbon in your locker?

crickett: for sexy reasons

Ethan Choi: Let’s not talk about this here.

FreeWilly: Lanik just called Crockett out of the ED

Bekker: Oh no

Bekker: I really didn’t mean to cause trouble is everything okay??

Ethan Choi: There’s just a long history there, you didn’t do anything wrong @Bekker. But thanks for telling us about that.

-

Wifey: I really didn’t mean to cause problems.

Sarah: we all know that! you had no way of knowing

Wifey: Is he okay?

Sarah: he had like six months sober

\- 

[crickett has left the chat]

Maggie<3: Is everything okay?

Dr. Lanik: Everything is okay. He’s on temporary leave.

Bekker: How long?

Dr. Lanik: Six months or so. 

Queen Elsa: Should we be worried?

FreeWilly: he’ll be okay. you weren’t here but he’s done this whole cycle before

Ethan Choi: @FreeWilly don’t say it like that.

connor: @FreeWilly not cool

Other Bekker: lets all calm down 

Ethan Choi: A heads up, there will also be no boil this friday.

-

Dr. Bekker (Blonde): Hey

Dr. Bekker (Blonde): Are you okay?

Dr. Bekker (Blonde): I didn’t mean to get you in trouble

-

Dr. Bekker (Brunette): were all worried about you so just message us when you have the chance

-

Nat: So how’s everyone’s day going?

no-ah: It’s okay the ED is busy

April: Lowkey glad it’s my day off

FreeWilly: if Charles butts into my patients’ rooms ONE MORE TIME

Other Bekker: stealing patients is crocketts job

FreeWilly: low blow when he isnt here to defend himself

Dr. Lanik: We don’t need to talk about Dr. Marcel in this chat.

-

[Ethan Choi has named the chat “Crockett”]

[Ethan Choi has added “Other Bekker” to the chat]

[Ethan Choi has added “FreeWilly” to the chat]

[Ethan Choi has added “April” to the chat]

[Ethan Choi has added “no-ah” to the chat]

Ethan Choi: Sorry to start a new chat but I know you’re all Crockett’s good friends and obviously we need to talk about this

Ethan Choi: Did anybody know he was drinking again?

no-ah: I thought he might have been but wasnt sure and you know how he gets

Other Bekker: is he going to get fired?

FreeWilly: no jimmy isnt firing him. he and goodwin vouch for him since hes a good doctor

April: So what do we do next?

Ethan Choi: Goodwin called me and recommended a rehab facility

no-ah: Aren’t those for hard drugs

Other Bekker: theyre for anybody who needs rehab

Ethan Choi: It seemed like he was doing so much better. He’s been taking his meds and everything

FreeWilly: he’s seemed fine at work too

Ethan Choi: Does anybody think he’ll actually go to rehab?

April: Didn’t the hospital mandate it?

FreeWilly: jimmy says no. they just mandate he seek treatment. he goes to aa

Ethan Choi: He stopped going to meetings after he hit thirty days

no-ah: damn

-

Queen Elsa: Dr. Halstead is committing malpractice again

FreeWilly: it’s not technically malpractice

Queen Elsa: I hate this hospital

connor: doctors who dont commit malpractice solidarity

Maggie<3: It worries me that you joke about this

Dr. Lanik: Legally, it has been one month since our last malpractice suit

Dr. Lanik: @Nat

Nat: It was dismissed.

connor: i feel like that doesnt fix it

Nat: Will is the one who technically committed malpractice

Queen Elsa: How about none of us should commit malpractice

Other Bekker: ^^^

Bekker: You know who doesn’t commit malpractice

Bekker: Dr. Latham

connor: love that guy

Queen Elsa: Dr. Latham is one of three doctors in this hospital I respect

April: Who are the other two?

no-ah: definitely not halstead or manning 

connor: is one of them Goodwin

Queen Elsa: Mrs. Goodwin isn’t even a doctor. 

Queen Elsa: However, I do fully respect her as a superior and as a person.

Ethan Choi: Who else do you respect I actually really wanna know

Queen Elsa: It changes depending on the week.

no-ah: so she’s mysterious

Nat: Uh hey guys guess who I just ran into

[Nat has sent an image to the chat]

Ethan Choi: Where is this?

Nat: The gas station by the hospital. He’s arguing with the cashier about the price of discount vodka.

Ethan Choi: I’m on my way to pick him up.

-

FreeWilly: so that’s alarming

Ethan Choi: He’s not drunk, just really upset.

April: Praying for you both <3

-

Dr. Lanik: Mandatory substance abuse presentation in the projection room today.

Queen Elsa: Isn’t that dramatic?

Dr. Lanik: The last doctor of ours before who had a drinking problem jumped off the roof of the hospital. Given that Dr. Marcel is also struggling, the execs want a presentation about substance abuse and treatment and rehab options covered by our insurance. 

Ethan Choi: Yeah I’m gonna be at home with Crockett actually so I won’t be going

Dr. Lanik: This is mandatory.

connor: ok boomer

Dr. Lanik: Number one, we’re the same age. I’m actually pretty sure you’re older than me. Number two, this isn’t a joke.

connor: does he have… a heart?

Dr. Lanik: Very funny.

Maggie<3: I actually do think we should all go, that way if somebody on staff (other than Crockett) is struggling, they can get the support they need

Nat: ^

April: ^^

Dr. Lanik: Half of you will be paged before lunch, the other half afterward. Thank you.

-

Crockett: jsyk im not mad at you

Dr. Bekker (Blonde): Are you okay?

Crockett: i will be.


	3. Big News

[Other Bekker renamed the chat “HOUSE PARTY”]

Other Bekker: it’s official

Other Bekker: i own a house

Other Bekker: with my WIFE!!!!!!

Bekker: We’re throwing a housewarming party and everyone’s invited!

Dr. Lanik: What’s the dress code

Other Bekker: casual if you wear a suit ill kill you

Ethan Choi: When? 

Bekker: We were thinking it would start at around six or seven? It would mean a lot to us if Crockett could make it.

FreeWilly: Will there be alcohol?

Other Bekker: some of us are sober. No

no-ah: I’m in

Maggie<3: Wait who’s sober other than Crockett?

Dr. Lanik: Me

Other Bekker: me

connor: @OtherBekker there was an open bar at your wedding

Bekker: Circumstances change

Ethan Choi: This is such a fun conversation. Let’s not have it.

April: So back to the party… details!

Other Bekker: ill send the address in a bit but its gonna be potluck style. Everybody brings food. itll be pretty casual so dont be that asshole (@Dr.Lanik). starting at six ish and ending at maybe 10 or 11 depending on how tired we all are

Ethan Choi: Crockett’s program usually ends at like 5:30 so we might be a little late?

Other Bekker: ok sounds good. how is he btw

Ethan Choi: Pretty well. He’s outpatient for another few weeks and then his doctors are going to discuss long term options. Hopefully he’ll be back at work soon, too

April: Tell him we’re proud of him?

Ethan Choi: As soon as I pick him up tonight.

-

Sarah: are we telling them tonight?

Wifey: I was thinking so, yes. I mean, we have our house, and the paperwork went through.

Sarah: im so excited

Wifey: Me too, honey

-

Nat: Not to alarm anybody but whoever’s in charge of Connor right now, come to treatment 4

FreeWilly: love the implication that we take turns babysitting him

Dr. Lanik: We kind of do. I think it’s Maggie’s turn.

Maggie<3: I’m not at work. Who’s next in line?

April: @QueenElsa

Queen Elsa: Fine

connor: im a big boy i can take care of myself

Nat: You literally have a concussion

Ethan Choi: Why?

Nat: He fainted after a surgery. His sugar is low on the finger prick and he said he hasn’t had any water since his shift started

Dr. Lanik: @connor We’ve talked about this

connor: ok boomer

Dr. Lanik: @connor Stop calling me a boomer! We’re the same age!

connor: ok

connor: boomer

Bekker: Can you grow up @connor

connor: no

Queen Elsa: Update for everyone, Connor is getting a CT. He’s eating a Snickers bar right now and we’re pushing fluids

FreeWilly: youre not you when youre hungry

Dr. Lanik: @Bekker @OtherBekker What day will your housewarming party be? My daughter’s birthday is Friday.

Maggie<3: IM SORRY YOUR WHAT

Other Bekker: ?????

Bekker: We were thinking Saturday.

April: @FreeWilly Did you know about this???????

FreeWilly: uh yeah?

no-ah: Why did none of us know you had a daughter?

Dr. Lanik: I just don’t see how it’s any of your business.

Nat: How old is she? Who’s her mother? What school does she go to? How did we go this long without knowing?

[Dr. Lanik has sent an image to the chat]

Dr. Lanik: This is Emma, she’s almost eleven, and this is the most information any of you will ever be getting about her.

Ethan Choi: Well this has been a wild ride

Other Bekker: now taking bets on how crockett will react. $10 says he thinks its a joke

no-ah: Coward. He knows everything. $20 says he already knew.

Other Bekker: youre on

Queen Elsa: ...Anyways, Connor’s CT came back alright. It’s a minor concussion; he’ll be fine soon. 

Maggie<3: That’s good

Dr. Lanik: @FreeWilly and I will look after him.

Ethan Choi: Just picked up Crockett, he says hi. He also has letters for each of you as part of his process

Nat: That’s sweet

Ethan Choi: I have been assured none of them contain nudes

Other Bekker: thank g-d

Ethan Choi: I’ll be giving them to you all at work.

Ethan Choi: Crockett will be cooking something I won’t even try to pronounce for the housewarming party

Other Bekker: his cooking is all so good...

no-ah: It slaps

Queen Elsa: Is it that pasta thing??? With the crawfish????

Ethan Choi: Honestly, I don’t know.

Nat: Owen and I are bringing cookies.

Bekker: Important question, @Dr.Lanik… will Emma be coming?

Dr. Lanik: No. I don’t want her near any of you.

connor: hes got a point

Maggie<3: Have you never, in your life, had to bring her to a doctor?

Dr. Lanik: We use East Mercy so that you all keep your noses out of my life.

FreeWilly: ouch

April: I mean, if I had a daughter, I wouldn’t want any of you near her either.

Nat: Harsh, I trust you with my son

April: You’re different.

Bekker: Do I hear wedding bells?

Nat: @April What if we kissed in the doctor’s lounge… and we’re both girls?

Nat: Haha just kidding

Nat: Unless…?

April: Did you just hit on me with a meme

Nat: Did it work?

Other Bekker: another win for the gaydies

Other Bekker: THEY BOTH JUST WENT INTO THE DOCTORS LOUNGE JHGFKHFRH

Ethan Choi: Crockett laughed 

connor: do you read these messages to him?

Ethan Choi: Sometimes. He likes to be in the loop.

FreeWilly: hot take but. we could just add him back to the chat?

Ethan Choi: He’s not ready for that yet, but he does like to be updated on your lives and one-on-one texting is stressful for him

Other Bekker: we spend more time talking about crockett now than we did when he was in the chat

no-ah: Sweet I have my Crockett letter

Ethan Choi: I'll put them in your lockers. My shift is starting so I'm turning my phone to silent. 

Other Bekker: Crockett Time

Bekker: Did he write me one?

Other Bekker: @Bekker both mine and yours are in my locker i think. one is for "blonde bekker" and one is for "brunette bekker"

no-ah: That's what he has your contacts saved as 

Queen Elsa: Mine is just a smiley face sticker in an envelope?

Other Bekker: jsyk we should probably keep these private! this is important to him

Maggie<3: I'm so excited to see him again on Saturday, I've missed him.

FreeWilly: He's been busy. I think his program is like eight to five every day but Sunday

Nat: What's that even like?

Other Bekker: they have an in house aa group that meets a few times a day and theres a ton of other support like therapy to get to the root of the problem. i mean before he got sober the first time he was self medicating 

Other Bekker: he does a lot of art therapy i think. when he was inpatient he kept mailing paintings to my wife and i 

-

Curry (Not Dr.): Hey, it's Elsa Curry from Med. Sarah gave me your number. I was just wondering why you gave me a sticker?

Crockett: dont u put them on the inside of your binder? the one u put ur case notes in at the end of ur shift 

Curry (Not Dr.): How did you know that?

Crockett: u pull ur binder out when ur stressed to reference old cases. i thot u might like another sticker so u know ur not in this alone

Crockett: :)

-

[crickett has renamed the chat "dick bros"]

crickett: @connor do u wanna fuck again this weekend lmao

connor: ???

connor: i thought that was a one time thing

Ethan Choi: It doesn't have to be. 

-

Maggie<3: @Bekker @OtherBekker Sorry I'm running a little behind! I couldn't find my keys

Bekker: No harm, no foul!

[Bekker has sent an image to the chat]

Bekker: Definitely hurry, we're having so much fun!

-

Crockett: baby

HUBBY: I'm sitting right beside you.

Crockett: ik but im feeling kinda overwhelmed 

HUBBY: Do you want to go home?

Crockett: i think i just need air will you cover for me if someone comes looking

-

Other Bekker: THANK YOU @Maggie<3 FOR ACTUALLY HELPING CLEAN UP 

FreeWilly: sorry!

connor: sorry ahhhhhh i didnt think about it 

Nat: Congrats again, you two, this is huge!

April: ^^

no-ah: Will we get to meet her, or will she be a secret like Laniks daughter?

Bekker: You'll all definitely get to meet her, but let's not do so much at once? Adjusting to a new home is hard, and from what the adoption agency tells us, she's had a rough go of it.

no-ah: Of course! 

Queen Elsa: No little girl could have a better home! Congratulations on your daughter and I wish you really good luck. If you ever need help, we're all here!

Dr. Lanik: She's about eight, right?

Bekker: Yes

Dr. Lanik: If she needs help adjusting, let me know, and maybe Emma and I can help. She was about that age when I adopted her.

connor: the Lanik lore we are getting today omg

Dr. Lanik: You'll both be great parents, and @OtherBekker don't hesitate to let me know if you need extra time off. This is a big deal and you shouldn't have to stress about work when you should be worrying about your family. @Bekker I'll also ask Dr. Latham to be lenient with you as well.

Other Bekker: thank you from both of us <3

connor: who knew lanik had a heart. 


	4. Up and Down

Elsa Curry: Hey, Dr. Lanik. I just wanted to check in and make sure you're okay. The “heartless” jokes aren't funny and I know it can be really hurtful. If you want to talk about it, I'm here.

-

Queen Elsa: I just wanted to remind everyone to be nice to each other.

April: I don't think we have a problem with that in this chat but yeah

Bekker: ^

connor: unrelated but @OtherBekker is screaming into her locker?

Other Bekker: some of us,,, scream,,,, to cope??? mind your damn business

connor: skjshsh

Dr. Lanik: What does that mean??

connor: it's a keysmash 

Ethan Choi: Crockett physically handwrote a "keysmash" on our grocery list once 

Other Bekker: true talent 

Dr. Lanik: That doesn’t help me understand what it’s supposed to mean.

connor: then perish

Dr. Lanik: I can and will ban memes in this chat.

[Other Bekker has renamed the chat “memes”]

[Other Bekker has sent an image to the chat]

Other Bekker: when your patient swears theyre not on drugs but their tox screen says otherwise

FreeWilly: MOOD

Connor: rt

no-ah: Tag yourself, I’m Sarah’s patient that’s on drugs

Other Bekker: tag yourself im sarah

Bekker: Tag yourself, I’m sarah’s wife

Other Bekker: THATS MY WIFE

Dr. Lanik: Why don’t any of you take me seriously?

FreeWilly: I take you seriously most of the time

connor: and i oop

April: Breaking news, @connor is a VSCO girl

Nat: More importantly why is @Dr.Lanik curled up in a ball on the floor of the doctor’s lounge?

FreeWilly: Ill go check on him

connor: should we be worried?

Queen Elsa: Maybe it’s because none of you are nice to him.

Other Bekker: ??

Bekker: To be fair, I’m not nice to anyone.

Ethan Choi: @QueenElsa What do you mean?

Queen Elsa: You guys make a lot of jokes about him being heartless or a robot or socially inept (etc) and it’s really… not funny. I have a lot of the same qualities that Dr. Lanik does, and was bullied for them constantly growing up. All the things you say to him are hurtful.

connor: i honestly didnt mean them to be hurtful?? it was always joking

Queen Elsa: Like how people were “just joking” when they attacked Dr. A. Bekker in the hallway a few months ago? Was that not hurtful or wrong? 

Queen Elsa: (Although I acknowledge that these situations aren’t the same and what she went through was more than just hurtful or wrong.)

connor: low blow.

connor: but i see ur point.

Bekker: Can we not talk about that, please?

Queen Elsa: I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. 

FreeWilly: Update Im taking Jimmy home for the day

Maggie<3: Let me know if you need anything.

-

[crickett has created a chat]

[crickett has named the chat “trauma buddies”]

[crickett has added “Bekker” to the chat]

[crickett has added “Other Bekker” to the chat]

[crickett has added “no-ah” to the chat]

[crickett has added “Nat” to the chat]

crickett: if i have to talk about my trauma then we all do so lets chat

Bekker: Someone in the work group chat brought up [redacted], which is fun! Especially because Sarah and I are both off work for our daughter right now. So now Sarah is pushing her on the swings while I try to breathe like a normal person.

crickett: :( im sorry

Bekker: It’s fine! Everything is fine!

Nat: Doesn’t seem fine, but okay.

crickett: whos next share ur issues

Nat: I mean, you let me stay in a relationship with someone who was manipulative and emotionally abusive. That was kind of traumatic.

crickett: i didnt want to overstep

Nat: You KNEW he put a ring on my finger while I was unconscious! You should have told me!!

no-ah: Yeah, that wasn’t cool dude

crickett: and i still am sorry. i should have told u, ur right. i was dealing with my own issues at the time, but that isnt an excuse. im glad ur not still with him.

no-ah: also @crickett why did you think this chat would be a good idea?

crickett: if i have to deal with my issues everyone does

Other Bekker: does this mean i have to talk about my parents

crickett: if u want u can

no-ah: Oh, so you want me to talk about my nightmares?

Bekker: This is such a productive and not confrontational chat.

[Bekker has left the chat]

-

Ethan Choi: I know it’s been kind of an emotional day for a lot of people, but it would really mean a lot to Crockett and I if anybody wanted to come over for dinner tonight. He’s supposed to graduate from his outpatient program in a few days, so we’re doing a dinner thing. 

FreeWilly: Jimmy and I will be there.

Other Bekker: I’m coming, but Ava’s gonna stay home with Sunny

April: I’m forcing @no-ah to come

Nat: I’ll be there with @April

Maggie<3: The gang’s all here

Queen Elsa: I’m not going to be able to make it, sorry!

Ethan Choi: @QueenElsa we’ll miss you!

no-ah: @EthanChoi did you know Crockett made a trauma chat

Ethan Choi: ?

no-ah: He’s trying to get everyone to talk about their issues except it’s not going well lol

Other Bekker: yoinks

Other Bekker: @Bekker was in it but she left 

Maggie<3: Does this mean Crockett is coming back to work soon?

Ethan Choi: Once he graduates, he’s going to be given clearance to limited return! It’ll be limited to 20 hours a week for the first couple months and then hopefully he’ll be able to ease into working full time again

FreeWilly: !!!!! Nice! Its not as much fun without him

Dr. Lanik: The ED should not be fun.

-

Ethan Choi: And of course, you’re invited to stay the night afterward. 

Connor Rhodes: <3


	5. And Connor Makes Three

[Ethan Choi has added “crickett” to the chat]

crickett: im back ladies and sluts

Other Bekker: what if im a lady and a slut

crickett: idk die then

connor: i am neither a lady nor a slut

crickett: im sorry thats not what you were saying last night :)

no-ah: Gross youre my dad

Other Bekker: You’re My Dad! Oogie Woogie Woogie

Dr. Lanik: Crockett should never be a parent.

crickett: ouch

crickett: but u right

Maggie<3: It’s both nice and terrible to have @crickett back in the chat

crickett: love u mags

Queen Elsa: In other news, I just took the Bekkers’ daughter (Sunny) to see Frozen Two! 

Queen Elsa: And it was AWESOME!

April: Movie Elsa had her hair down

Other Bekker: hrrg im big lesbian

FreeWilly: @Dr.Lanik and I saw that with Emma it was really good

crickett: do i hear viewing party

Ethan Choi: Your last viewing party turned into a threesome

connor: lol

Nat: Okay, can we actually talk about whatever’s going on there? Are you three like, all a thing now? Is Connor part of the relationship? Or is it just a sex thing

crickett: does this mean we can talk about my threesomes now

Ethan Choi: No

Dr. Lanik: No

Maggie<3: No

crickett: prudes.

-

connor: so. 

connor: nats question

Ethan Choi: Honestly, it’s something Crockett and I haven’t really talked about (although we probably should have). The sex is great, and I can vouch for the fact that we really enjoy it but… It’s a bit more than sex by this point, isn’t it? Sure we’re all “active” but most nights we get to have dinner together, and kiss, and be happy- I’d argue that it’s kind of just sex but also so much more.

crickett: i for one think ud make a good bf (or husband uwu)

connor: is that something that either of you want? to be in a relationship?

Ethan Choi: This is a conversation we should probably have in person. I’ll make reservations at that steakhouse Crockett likes for eight tonight, and we’ll talk about it?

connor: ok

\- 

no-ah: I DIAGNOSE MYSELF WITH IDIOT BITCH DISORDER

FreeWilly: Im not disagreeing but why

[no-ah has sent an image to the chat]

no-ah: Forgot that my lungs are still Broken™ and maybe did a lot of running and also left my inhaler at home

April: That’s treatment two?

no-ah: Don’t come mother me

April: Too late, you’re on a nebulizer and you’re shaking

Queen Elsa: Do we have to babysit him like we babysit Dr. Rhodes?

Maggie<3: Maybe

Bekker: Dibs on not doing it because as someone who works with Connor when he’s on trauma and CT, I have like double duty all the time

Other Bekker: Noah is a responsible adult

connor: im a responsible adult

Nat: Are you :/

connor: no :/

crickett: we all share one braincell except connor he doesnt use it

crickett: also i need everyone to be aware that noah’s stats arent improving and im worried so its chest x ray time

Maggie<3: You might be overreacting. It’s been a while since you’ve been on rotation, so maybe hold off?

crickett: i listened to his chest and im worried.

-

April Sexton <3: I won’t be over tonight, I’m staying with Noah in the hospital.

Nat: Take care of him and yourself, I understand. Don’t hesitate to call if you need me

-

crickett: fun and sexy update, noah has pneumonia

crickett: this is what happens when im not around

Dr. Lanik: I would argue that your update was neither fun nor sexy

crickett: pneumonia is supremely sexy.

Ethan Choi: @crickett Please act like a person

crickett: @EthanChoi no.

Bekker: They’re transferring him to CT so I’ll keep an eye on him for you all when you’re busy. I know things can get a little crazy down there. 

April: thank you <3

FreeWilly: Between all of us we can probably make sure Noahs okay and update each other etc

no-ah: Or I could just tell you all how I’m feeling

April: Will you tell the truth?

no-ah: …

April: That’s what I thought.

Nat: Owen is making him a get well card already.

FreeWilly: That is so fucking cute

Maggie<3: Not to get off topic but… I think I just got hit on??

Other Bekker:  S P I L L

Maggie<3: So you know the gift shop girl who brings teddy bears and candy by the ED for the young patients?

Other Bekker: HAH I knew she liked you I could tell

Maggie<3: She gave me a teddy bear holding a heart and a vase of flowers and told me I was beautiful and also I have her phone number now

FreeWilly: TEXT HER

Nat: Do you like her back?

Bekker: This feels like we’re all in second grade

connor: and what about it? @Maggie<3 text her asap

Dr. Lanik: I have to agree with everyone and say you should text her

Queen Elsa: You deserve to find happiness @Maggie<3, so if you think that you can get that from this woman, you should absolutely text her (or call her) when you have the chance and try to catch dinner with her. 

Other Bekker: youre so articulate

-

Ethan Choi: Wear something nice?

connor: for you, always

-

crickett: breaking news guys my threesome is now an actual relationship threesome! two boyfriends means twice the kisses,,

connor: bold of you to assume we will not just each kiss you half of the normal amount

crickett: Bullying!

Nat: I’m happy for you! You three always seemed to get along really well.

Ethan Choi: But that does mean we have to get a king bed (we have a queen right now) so uh if anybody needs a queen, text me!

Queen Elsa: Ironically enough given my username, I actually do. Once you get your new bed, we can talk about arrangements?

Ethan Choi: Sounds good to me!

no-ah: I sleep in a big queen bed by myself :(

FreeWilly: Maybe you wouldn’t be by yourself if you actually talked to boys you like and didn’t get pneumonia

no-ah: listen...


	6. Noah

crickett: so i know were all having a rough time but

crickett: i was going over noahs chart on morning rounds and had a thot

crickett: pneumo-noah

Nat: Do you realize how not funny that is when he can’t breathe on his own right now?

crickett: noah would think its funny

crickett: @April tell him what i said hell think its funny

April: I’m not waking him up for that. He needs his rest. 

FreeWilly: How is he doing btw

April: He’s been on a nebulizer since he was admitted and he mostly sleeps. They’re working on a cocktail for his pneumonia and they haven’t found something that works, but it’s only been a few days so I have hope. They’re talking about draining the fluid manually if they don’t make progress soon because he’s having a hard time keeping sats up.

connor: yeah update on that? we’re planning on draining his lungs in a few hours

April: No one told me that.

connor: i told you

connor: and ava was just on her way to talk to you about it

Other Bekker: it feels weird to talk about a patient

April: He’s my brother

Other Bekker: fair point

crickett: is he using a feeding tube rn

April: Not yet, but probably soon.

April: @crickett Do not cook for him he won’t be able to eat cajun

crickett: cajun is the perfect food for all occasions coward

Ethan Choi: @crickett We all know you’re aware he can’t eat it and I understand that you’re having a hard time with this, but there are other ways to show him (and April) support. Right now, the joking isn’t helping anyone. This is a serious situation and you need to treat it as such.

[crickett has left the chat]

Other Bekker: @EthanChoi that was really harsh.

-

Nat: Have you eaten today?

April Sexton <3: We had breakfast together this morning

Nat: That was yesterday hon

April Sexton <3: Are you sure?

Nat: I’ll bring by takeout from that place you like down the block, and Owen made cookies for you and Noah. See you in an hour?

April Sexton <3: You’re the best.

-

Bekker: Great news everyone, we’ve managed to drain some of the fluid from Noah’s lungs! We are however still concerned with the initial infection and the fact that it could build up again. As of right now, he’s still on the neb but his sats are looking really good!

FreeWilly: !! 

Ethan Choi: That’s really good!

April: He’s awake rn and probably will be for a few minutes if anyone wants to visit

connor: ill send up crockett

Dr. Lanik: Speaking of, why did he leave the chat?

Other Bekker: bc Ethan was an asshole to him in front of all the people he cares about

Other Bekker: lmao

Queen Elsa: Why can’t we all just be nice to each other?

Maggie<3: ^

[Dr. Lanik has added “crickett” to the chat]

crickett: the band is back together

April: Noah thinks your joke was funny

crickett: VINDICATION

April: Come see him before he’s out again?

crickett: already in the elevator

crickett: ill stay with him. go home and get some rest in a real bed

Maggie<3: He has a point, you’ve been here for days. I’ll drive you

Nat: I’ve got it @Maggie<3

April: I’m an adult you know

Nat: Let me take care of you

-

Connor Rhodes: so crockett’s really upset with you

Connor Rhodes: he’s not planning on coming home tonight. he’s staying with noah

Ethan Choi: I don’t get why he’s so upset.

Connor Rhodes: you got mad at him in front of everyone important to him

Ethan Choi: I wasn’t mad at him

Ethan Choi: I’m not mad at him

Connor Rhodes: that’s not how he perceives it. hes hurt and hes allowed to be 

Ethan Choi: Should we be worried about his sobriety?

Connor Rhodes: i dont think so. hes not gonna be leaving the hospital room and he doesnt have anything on him. plus we both know its really important to him and you acting like this is why hes upset.

-

Bekker: Not to alarm anyone, but we just had to intubate Noah.

April: Nat and I will be there in a few minutes. Crockett’s still with him?

Bekker: Yes, and Connor

Maggie<3: What about Ethan?

connor: he went home an hour ago

Other Bekker: such an eventful and overwhelmingly negative day

April: When I left, wasn’t he doing better? Why intubate?

connor: we left the chest tube in with a valve in case we had to drain again, but the painkiller dose wasn’t as effective as we expected and he shifted during and after the procedure, which caused a bleed

April: Did you let a fucking med student do it?

connor: first of all, the procedure was done properly. second he gave consent when we admitted him for med students to assist

April: You let a med student put a fucking chest tube in my brother, undermedicated him, and now he’s intubated because of it?

Bekker: I know this is difficult, and you’re upset. We’ll talk more in person when we get here, but in the meanwhile, know that we are doing everything we can for Noah and he will get through this.

Other Bekker: no one here would ever endanger any patient, let alone your brother @April

Nat: We just parked we’re on our way up

crickett: they put noah under just an fyi

Maggie<3: Let’s all remember to be calm about this. Noah is going to recover. He’s young and healthy and a fighter

crickett: hes immunocompromised

Maggie<3: @crickett Not helping.

crickett: yoinks

Nat: @FreeWilly @Dr.Lanik would you guys mind relieving the babysitter? April and I are going to be here all night.

FreeWilly: I’ll go pick owen up and we’ll keep an eye on him for you. We’ll take him to school in the morning too

Nat: You’re a lifesaver

Dr. Lanik: Parents have to stick together.


	7. Smoking

Nat: Was anyone going to tell me that Crockett was a parent

Nat: Or was I just supposed to find that out from his mental breakdown today myself?

Ethan Choi: ?????

connor: @crickett

crickett: yeah her name is nunya

Queen Elsa: I know where you’re going with that and it’s not very nice

crickett: neither is having ur coworker tell everyone about ur dead daughter lmao

Nat: I didn’t know…

crickett: well do u see me bopping up to work with a six year old nat

Dr. Lanik: Let’s all take a deep breath

no-ah: insensitive!

April: Noah woke up this morning, he’s still intubated but he’s able to text

Nat: That’s good news, right?

Bekker: Sorry I’m still caught up on the Crockett thing

crickett: why are yall in my business fuck off

FreeWilly: watch your profanity

Dr. Lanik: @Nat @Bekker as you’re both parents as well you should know better than to be so insensitive about what’s clearly an emotional subject. We’re not going to talk about this unless Crockett wants to.

Crickett: @Dr.Lanik i respect u and u only.

no-ah: topic change -- what crusty mother fucker made me bleed into my lungs

Bekker: Med Student

April: This is why I don’t think we should have let a med student do it

Other Bekker: piping hot tea today ig

connor: u consented to med students

no-ah: fair

crickett: anyone in this thread smoke weed

Other Bekker: jhjgfjhgf

Other Bekker: ((yes))

Other Bekker: ((are you allowed to smoke?))

crickett: yes can we hotbox ur car after work

Ethan Choi: >:(

connor: hotboxing doesn’t mean sex babe it just means they smoke inside with the windows rolled up

Bekker: That’s bad for your lungs

Other Bekker: to be fair im trying to make sure i dont smoke around our daughter

Bekker: Fair point

Dr. Lanik: No smoking weed!

FreeWilly: what are you a cop

crickett: call the cops bitch ill have sex with them

Maggie <3: Is anyone else invited to your lil smoking session

Nat: @Maggie<3 ??????

Maggie <3: What? I have a med card, it actually really helps with the physical (and mental!) side effects of chemo. And honestly, getting high with Crockett sounds like a lot more fun than putting CBD oil under my tongue, taking a couple pills, and going to bed.

crickett: mags is welcome but the rest yall can perish

Other Bekker: @crickett you bring the food ill bring the weed

Other Bekker: @Maggie<3 bring your beautiful self

crickett: i love bonding <3

no-ah: homophobic that i wasnt invited

April: YOU ARE IN THE HOSPITAL WITH PNEUMONIA

no-ah: and?

-

Ethan Choi: I didn’t know Crockett had a daughter

Connor Rhodes: me neither. u would think hed tell us

Ethan Choi: I mean, if she’s dead it makes sense he wouldn't wanna talk about it

Ethan Choi: Maybe that’s why he came here

Ethan Choi: Should we bring it up?

Connor Rhodes: u do realize hes still staying with sarah and ava right

-

Other Bekker: UPDATE

Other Bekker: everyone should smoke with @crickett at least once

Dr. Lanik: This is a work groupchat

FreeWilly: i say this with love… baby please smoke a joint it would vastly improve your quality of life and everyone elses

Ethan Choi: You better not be using one of those dab pens(?) they can damage your lungs

[Other Bekker has sent an image to the chat]

Other Bekker: ofc not we’re using a bong with a vagina on it

April: Why are you like this

April: Noah is now showing me where you bought it

April: First of all I don’t need a bong, second of all, why would I want one with that on it, third of all, why does Noah know where to buy genital themed drug products

Nat: I love you but take a moment to think about it

Dr. Lanik: Is there anyone in this chat who isn’t smoking weed

Queen Elsa: Me but I kind of want to try

April: Natalie and I don’t

Ethan Choi: I don’t

Bekker: I don’t anymore

Dr. Lanik: Well I don’t care if some of you are, just keep it out of the work chat please?

-

Doctor Malpractice: Sarah can we actually stop talking about it 

Doctor Malpractice: it’s making jimmy uncomfortable

Sarah: yeah np ill bring it up to crockett and maggie too

-

Queen Elsa: Can I vent?

crickett: go for it

Queen Elsa: All due respect to Dr. Charles, he fucking sucks and treats me like a toddler. I get that he’s trying to do his job, but he does know that I’m literally also a person with anxiety and autism and I guarantee I understand them better than he does. He always makes me feel guilty for trying to help patients, and a couple weeks ago he was acting like I was crazy but I’m not. It just makes me feel like such shit.

Other Bekker: first of all go off

Other Bekker: second of all i know how you feel. he was like that with me too. it really sucks and ive got your back if you need anything at all

Queen Elsa: Thank you <3

Maggie <3: I’ve never seen you use a heart emoji! That’s so adorable

Queen Elsa: And you’ll never see me do it again.

Dr. Lanik: If you want, I can talk to him about it. We’re both department heads, but at the end of the day, it’s /my/ ED and he can’t treat you like that.

Queen Elsa: That’s really not necessary and would probably end with me crying when he confronts me about it so no thanks, but I appreciate the offer.

crickett: just let us know if u need anything hon

Ethan Choi: There’s still leftovers of Crockett’s latest seafood extravaganza so if you want me to bring you lunch tomorrow I can

Queen Elsa: Crockett’s been bringing me lunch, I’m okay.

Other Bekker: we eat like kings now at my house

Other Bekker: the kid adores him too. calls him uncle kett and everything

connor: that is too cute

-

HUBBY: Hey

HUBBY: When are you coming home? Connor and I miss you

-

Dr. Bekker (Brunette): hey maggie elsa and i are gonna go to the beach and get high tonight wanna come

Crockett: hell yeah

-

Dr. Lanik: @EthanChoi @connor @Bekker come to the ED immediately. @April find Maggie and Elsa’s emergency contacts. 

Dr. Lanik: EMT just brought in victims of a car crash. Maggie, Elsa, Sarah, and Crockett

Nat: Oh my God.


	8. Accidents Happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, Bitch. I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me.

crickett: it was an accident i swear i didnt mean to i didnt

Nat: @Ethan Choi @connor can one of you take his phone

connor: he’s nonverbal rn

Bekker: Has anyone heard what happened?

Dr. Lanik: According to the paramedics, Crockett’s car was stationary. They were sitting inside, not driving, because it was cold. They were eating and smoking when a drunk driver hit them from behind. They were near the cliff side, so their car fell about ten feet before getting caught on the rocks and first responders rescued them. 

Dr. Lanik: Crockett has a moderate head injury and some scrapes and bruises. Maggie is stable with an open fracture of the radius, closed rib fractures. Sarah has broken glass injuries and a shoulder dislocation. Elsa is the worst off with a head injury we’re still controlling the bleeding of, a partial pneumothorax. 

crickett: didnt mean to

connor: he’s being evaluated for shock right now. it doesn’t help that he’s still high. 

Bekker: Sarah too. It’s making her calm at least. 

Ethan Choi: He’s probably never going to smoke again

FreeWilly: is that really what ur worried about 

Ethan Choi: That’s not what I meant

crickett: didnt see the car

Bekker: We know, honey. It’s not your fault. 

no-ah: is everyone going to be okay?

April: Physically, it looks like it. Elsa is in a rough place but I’m sure she’ll be fine. 

-

Crockett: didnt see the car i didnt mean to

Crockett: was driving

Crockett: foot on the brake 

Crockett: no i was 

Crockett: accident

\- 

Other Bekker: my hands have been released from prison

Bekker: (plastics pulling the glass out of them and bandaging/stitching where necessary)

no-ah: do you remember what happened?

Other Bekker: most of it

Other Bekker: its not @crickett’s fault 

Other Bekker: the other driver had a 0.13 BAC on the scene, and crockett wasn’t even driving. he wouldn’t until he sobered up a little 

Ethan Choi: I called his outpatient center and they suggested returning to inpatient for a few days for his safety while he processes this.

Other Bekker: is that what crockett wants

Ethan Choi: It’s what he needs

Other Bekker :/

Dr. Lanik: Elsa is awake!

Nat: That’s good! How is she?

Dr. Lanik: A bit disoriented, but that’s to be expected. Her waking up is a really good sign. The chest tube is in place and we have her on supportive care. 

April: I’m glad everyone will be okay

no-ah: and hows mags

Maggie<3: I’m okay, they’re taking me to surgery

no-ah: good luck !

crickett: iwanndhohiewnalredyitguers

Nat: ???

FreeWilly: I speak high he wants to go home and hes in pain

Nat: That raises more questions than it answers 

Ethan Choi: What hurts?

Dr. Lanik: I’ll come give him another checkup, see if I can’t figure out what’s going on

connor: probably a headache from the head injury

Dr. Lanik: Probably but better safe than sorry. I’d rather rule out anything else. 

\- 

Dr. Marcel: head

Dr. Marcel: like gyutar 

Dr. Marcel: sleep?

-

April: Good morning everyone, how are you all feeling?

Queen Elsa: Like I got hit by a bus <3

Other Bekker: it was a four door sedan actually

Queen Elsa: That’s not helpful 

Other Bekker: :)

Maggie<3: I’m doing good, just sore. 

Ethan Choi: I took Crockett to his hospital today, he’s inpatient for five days, longer if he’s a threat to himself or his sobriety

Other Bekker: hot take but did he agree

Dr. Lanik: We spend so much time talking about Crockett

FreeWilly: theres always something to talk about with him you know

Bekker: on another note, we’re hosting a movie party next week if anyone’s interested. Kid friendly for our daughter. Disney movies, no alcohol, lots of food.

Queen Elsa: I’ll be there! I love disney

Queen Elsa: If I’m out of the hospital

April: You probably will be @QueenElsa

connor: @OtherBekker Crockett didn’t want to go at first but he eventually agreed it was best. he’s allowed to have his phone and if he passes three evals in a row, he can check out. he failed this morning’s eval obviously

no-ah: i worry about him

connor: don’t, besides, he wouldn’t like that 

Queen Elsa: how ever will we be stuffed with his home cooking? /s

Dr. Lanik: What’s /s

Queen Elsa: It means I’m being sarcastic or making a joke, since tone doesn’t always come over text

Dr. Lanik: That’s such a good idea? 

Queen Elsa: It really is, and it’s really helpful for neurodivergent and anxious people, like me.

Other Bekker: solidarity

Dr. Lanik: What’s neurodivergent?

Queen Elsa: It describes someone who has an “abnormal” (I don’t think that’s the best word?) development or brain function. Basically it just means that your brain doesn’t function the same way as most people. I’m neurodivergent because I’m autistic. 

Other Bekker: me too because I have ADHD. and Crockett.

Dr. Lanik: Oh. I’m neurodivergent.

Other Bekker: neurodivergent squad

crickett: adhd/ocd babey

Bekker: Does OCD count?

Queen Elsa: Depends who you ask but most people say yes

Nat: I’ve literally never heard of this 

crickett: point and laugh it’s a nt

Queen Elsa: (NT means neurotypical, which is someone who isn’t neurodivergent)

Queen Elsa: That’s not very nice Crockett.

crickett: natalie isn’t very nice to me about being nd so 

Dr. Lanik: Oh?

connor: to be fair Nat you’re kinda rude about stuff that’s out of people’s control

Nat: Why am I being attacked right now?

Other Bekker: you’re not lmao

Dr. Lanik: Let’s all take a deep breath and calm down. 

FreeWilly: That’s a yikes from me

Maggie<3: I’ve never heard of that stuff, thank you Elsa.

Queen Elsa: No problem. I have some good websites for reading if anyone cares.

Dr. Lanik: DM them to me please 

no-ah: I think I might be neurodivergent

crickett: squad goals

Other Bekker: never met a neurotypical friend group, always most of ems got to be divergent

-

Dr. Lanik: Thank you, I didn’t know that there’s a whole… community, if that makes sense?

Elsa Curry: Yeah no problem. I didn’t know until I was in college, and I joined a club for Autistic people like me. It’s really nice to talk to people who understand what it’s like and have shared experience. 

Dr. Lanik: Are there organizations like that for adults? As in, ones for people like me?

Elsa Curry: Probably! You can look it up online and I’ll keep an eye out for something you might like. 

Dr. Lanik: Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @neworleansspecial


End file.
